


How Steve Rogers Lost His Virginity and Shocked His Professor

by Ismene_Jane



Series: Seven Days of Fandoms [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bucky's super into it, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Peggy ships it, Professor Peggy Carter, Safe Sane and Consensual, Steve's a little shit, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/pseuds/Ismene_Jane
Summary: Steve gets the birthday sex he was promised.Professor Carter gets a surprise.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Seven Days of Fandoms [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	How Steve Rogers Lost His Virginity and Shocked His Professor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pegasus_Eridana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/gifts).



> Hello hello HELLO! 
> 
> Remember how when I wrote that Steve bday fic and was like "I'll write sequels!!" Yeah, that was five years ago. 
> 
> I hope you all like this, and you might wanna read the previous fic cause it'll help it make sense. Much love!

Steve was riding Bucky later that night, covered in a sheen of sweat as he rocked himself down on Bucky’s cock. 

“Best. Birthday. Ever.” he said, then moaned in bliss when Bucky dug his fingers into Steve’s hips and helped lift and lower Steve onto his dick. 

“Stevie doll,” Bucky whined, thrusting up as he pulled Steve down. “S’good. You feel so good!” 

“Buuuuck!” Steve moved a hand down to fist at his cock, Bucky was hitting all the right spots and he was so close. 

“Yeah baby,” Bucky sped up his thrusts. “Come for me, come on my cock.” 

Steve’s hand flew on his cock as he brought himself over the edge. He tensed all over and then was covering Bucky with spunk. Bucky slammed his hips up into Steve a handful more times before he was seizing up, too. Steve opened his eyes to watch Bucky come, and he was just as gorgeous as he’d been earlier. As he’d always been. 

Steve slumped down onto Bucky’s chest, tucking his face into Bucky’s neck. 

“Mmmmm, Barnes. You did good.” 

Bucky slowly slid out of Steve’s ass, managing to remove the condom, tie it off and throw it towards the trash without moving Steve off him. “Yeah, doll?” he asked, and Steve didn’t even have to look up to see the smug smirk on his face. “I pass muster?” 

It would be no good to let Bucky feel so smug. Steve smirked evilly against Bucky’s neck. 

“Well,” he drawled, choking back a laugh. “It’ll do for my first time, but there’s always room for improvement.”   
  
Bucky sat straight up, basically throwing Steve off of him. “YOUR WHAT???” 

Steve was cackling where he’d ended up half hanging off of Bucky’s bed. “Happy birthday to me!!” he crowed. 

Bucky pounced, getting on top of Steve and caging him in with his (oh-so-muscular) arms. 

“You little  _ shit _ , Rogers,” he hissed, but he was grinning fit to burst. “What am I gonna do with you?” 

Steve stretched his neck up and licked the seam of Bucky’s lips. He felt Bucky’s cock jerk where it was pressed into the crease of his hip. “Fuck me again?” He looked up coyly at Bucky and grinned. 

Bucky swooped down and claimed his lips in a hungry kiss. Steve moaned as his mouth was plundered and he could feel his dick stirring. He brought his legs up as they made out, rubbing himself against Bucky’s pelvis. 

“Fuck, Stevie baby,” Bucky moaned, pulling back to suck at Steve’s lower lip. “I’ll do you one better.” He slid down Steve’s body and took Steve’s cock into his mouth, sucking firmly and getting Steve fully hard dizzyingly fast. 

Steve tangled his hands in Bucky’s hair and moaned deep and long. 

“Fuck, Buck. You’re the best gift a guy could ever get.” 

Bucky pulled off his cock and smirked. “And don’t you forget it.” 

Twenty-one was gonna be a good year.

***

Professor Peggy Carter had a headache. But it didn’t exist  _ behind _ her eyes, it took the form of an over-zealous student with a chip on his shoulder and something to prove. 

She sighed, stretching her shoulders and rolling her neck, her every-day routine before her History 102 Tuesday/Thursday class. 

She just wished it would be appropriate to sit Steve Grant Rogers down and tell him that he could take a deep breath once in a while. An A minus or three wasn’t the end of the world. But she couldn’t do that, so she just had to ignore the tension bleeding off the kid. 

Also she wasn’t sure he and Barnes wouldn’t  _ actually _ kill each other by the end of the semester. 

She walked into class and set up. She wrote the subject of that day’s lesson on the board (call her old fashioned, she liked using chalk). When she turned around she was shocked to see that Steve wasn’t in his normal seat yet. 

Odd. He was usually the first to arrive. And the bell was about to ring. 

Either he was sick or dead. Steve Rogers was never late. 

She watched the seconds tick by and noticed that Bucky Barnes was nowhere to be seen as well. A fissure of fear ran down her spine. ‘Oh lord,’ she thought. ‘Maybe they really did kill each other.’ 

The bell rang and she started the lesson. 

“Hello everyone,” she said. “I hoped you enjoyed the reading on Caesar Augustus and the changes he made to Roman culture. Does anyone have any questions on the reading? Clarifications before we discuss the social and economic ramifications of--” 

She cut off abruptly as the door to the classroom opened and Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers came in. Together. 

“Sorry, professor,” Steve said, walking to his normal seat. “I’m so sorry I’m late!” 

“Yeah Ms. Carter,” Bucky drawled, grabbing Steve by the crook of his elbow and dragging the smaller boy to two empty seats near the back of the class. “We were… studyin’.” Bucky  _ winked _ at her and she barely kept her jaw from dropping open. 

“That’s… okay, boys.” She said, clearing her throat. “Just don’t make a habit of it.”

“Oh we  _ won’t _ , professor,” Steve said, squeaking as Bucky slung an arm around his shoulders. “Promise.” 

Peggy turned back to the chalkboard to hide her grin. Well. This was certainly an interesting development. And by the look of the sweater that was Steve Rogers was positively  _ drowning _ in, a good one. 

Looks like she wouldn’t have to convince her favorite pupil to relax a bit. Even better, she wouldn’t have to convince her  _ second _ favorite pupil not to kick the shit out of Steve. 

She turned back to the classroom and Bucky and Steve were mid-kiss. Steve was clearly the instigator, as he was halfway into Bucky’s lap. This time she did chuckle. 

“So!” she said, chuckling again as Steve almost broke his neck leaping back into his own seat. “Any questions on Caesar Augustus?” 

“Yeah, Ms. Carter,” Bucky said, cocky grin firmly in place. “Was he really as hot as that ginger who played him on Rome?” 

Peggy lifted an eyebrow and looked at Steve, prepared to have him jump in to get them back on track. Unfortunately, Steve was smiling fondly at Bucky, no objection in sight. 

“You really think he’s so hot, Buck?” Steve said. He adopted a look of mock-hurt. 

“Not as hot as you, Stevie-doll,” Bucky replied, and reached over to cup Steve’s cheek in one palm. 

Peggy rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue. ‘ _ Boys.’  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Rome, the same dude who plays Bingley in the 2005 Pride and Prejudice plays Caesar Augustus and MAN was Augustus a terrible person. It's fun actor whiplash. 
> 
> I'm basically living off of comments and kudos right now. :)


End file.
